Midnight Confessions
by Kaizerwave King
Summary: Dash & Danny is having a hard time confessing for each other on this beautiful night. Will they succeed or will the past events come and break these two apart?


**Midnight Confessions**

**Summary: This is a Danny Phantom Fanfiction. Dash & Danny is having a hard time confessing for each other on this beautiful night. Will they succeed or will the past events come and break these two apart and become enemies once again? **

**DISCLAIMER: THE AUTHOR OF THIS STORY OWNS THE PLOT BUT DOES NOT OWN THE CARTOON 'DANNY PHANTOM', BUTCH HARTMAN DOES! THE CARTOON IS BEING USED WITHOUT PERMISSION IN A MANNER THAT DOES NOT INVOLVE PROFIT!**

**WARNING:This content is rated M for mature. In this story contains: Yaoi, shonen-ai, slash-_(malexmale relationship), alot of strong language and very strong sexual situations! __If this type of content offends you in ANYWAY__of ANYKIND:_ _STOP!!_ON THE BROWSER, PLEASE MOVE THE MOUSE TO CLICK THE ARROW POINTING LEFT ON THE TOP FAR LEFT OF THE SCREEN, OR PLEASE HIT THE BACKSPACE KEY ON YOUR KEYBOARD! FLAMES WILL NOT BE ACCEPTED! THEY WILL BE REPORTED AND DELETED! PLEASE DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER AFTER THE WARNING HAS BEEN GIVING! PLEASE LEAVE AND DO NOT REVIEW. THANK YOU!**

"Talking"

**  
'**Thinking**'**

**  
Flashback:**

Parings: Danny & Dash

Age: Danny 17 & Dash 18

The stars twinkled brightly over the skies at the city of Amity.

The moon was huge, shiny and the glow from the light beamed from it was bright.

The view was beautiful, there were no ghost haunting the town and thus giving it that rare radiant glow.

Their were two students from Amity High School was sitting on the middle of the park.

The figures is a skinny blacked haired halfa hero and the high school muscular blond haired football jock.

Both of them is sitting on the grass cuddling while watching the lake, stars and the moon glowed a godly brilliance.

The view to them was breathtaking.

A soft whisper of wind, fresh with the smell of grass and the scent of the nearby lake gave strength to that song until it gained a right to voice under the nearly native moon.

When Dash wanted to ask Danny something, his voice was barely above the breeze.

"Danny?" Dash's asked softly.

The Amity former town hero next to him lifted his head with concern to look at the face of the high school star quarterback.

"Yes?" Danny asked softy.

Dash knew he showed his uncertainty from how Danny looked at him.

"I want to tell you something." Dash said sadly.

Danny's arm twitched up in interest as he regarded Dash next to him.

"Tell me what?" Danny asked with concern.

Then Dash tried to gather an explanation for what he wanted to say.

"Umm, well ... I wanted to tell you how much you mean to me and what I feel about you." Dash said sadly.

That when Dash remembered how he caught Paulina and Phantom in a awkward position and kissing...

**Flashback:**

**  
When Dash was walking in the park to see Paulina, he saw the one thing that his heart could not have take.**

**  
Dash saw Paulina standing under the tree with her eyes closed as Phantom approached her.**

**  
"Paulina?" Phantom asked softly.**

**  
Paulina heard Phantom's voice in her ear and she opened her eyes.**

**  
"Yes, Phantom?" Paulina said in a soft tone.**

**  
That when Phantom looked into Paulina sky blue eyes and he took a deep breath.**

**  
"I love you." Phantom said softly.**

**  
Paulina raised her right eyebrow.**

**  
"_Huh?!_" Paulina asked in complete shocked.**

**  
That when Phantom took Paulina's hand and intertwined with his.**

**  
"I _love_ you the very first moment that I laid eyes on you. When I see you with that _limp dick retarded high school star quarterback_, it made me _sick to my stomach_! You know he got a little _swish_ in his step, which means he could be _gay_ or _bisexual_. That means he can _cheat_ on _you_ at _anytime, anywhere, anyplace and with anyone of his choosing_! _I will not_ let you _give in to second best_ like _Dash_ while you can have the _best_, like _me_!" Phantom said with passion in his voice. **

**  
When Phantom told Paulina that, tears formed in her eyes as the overflowed and ran down her face.**

**  
"Oh _Phantom_..." Paulina said softly.**

**  
Then Phantom gently pushed Paulina harder onto the tree and his face move closer to her.**

**  
Once their faces met, Paulina move her face closer to Phantom's face as the shared a passionate kiss.**

**  
When Dash saw and heard this, his heart broke in two.**

**  
Dash wanted to annihilate the town hero ghoul with every _Fenton_ arsenal he can get his hands on.**

**  
Then Dash decided against it and quietly walk back from the woodswith tears in his eyes and a broken heart.**

**  
Flashback ends:**

When Dash was finish with the thought, his sapphire dark blue eyes begins to water.

"You see… after what Paulina did to me, with _Phantom_… I feel that no one would _ever_ fall in love with someone like me. As Phantom would put it, _a limp dick retarded high school star quarterback_." Dash said with sadly.

Then Dash's eyes begins to water with tears as he is crying.

"After that, I stopped bullying people and you. I finally put two and two together that you was Danny Phantom; the town's superhero. I've never blamed you for that incident with Phantom and Paulina. Then in time you were there to comfort me and pick up the pieces of what little dignity I had left. During time to time you reassured that I was ok. Then we became friends, fast friends, that non of your and my friends would never accept. Their opinions don't matter to me. Then I realize the closer I got to you, the more feelings I had for you has gotten stronger. What I'm trying to say is…. I… I… I…love you Danny…" Dash said sadly.

That is when Dash's eyes had strong tears coming out of them.

Danny look down for a minuet and then looked back up at Dash's tear soaked face.

That is when Danny realize that he couldn't hold his feelings for Dash any more.

Then Danny decides to tell Dash how he feels for him as well.

"Well… after I realized my crush and love on Phantom, I thought me and him had a chance to be together." Danny said sadly.

That when Danny remembered how he told Phantom about his true feeling of him...

**Flashback:**

**  
Danny finish his walk to the park and that when he stop and saw Phantom sitting on a rock. **

**  
Danny decided to walk towards Phantom to tell him how much he felt for him. **

**  
Before Danny had the chance to say anything, that when Phantom cut him off as he stood up to walk and stop at Danny's face. **

**  
"We'll _never, ever be_ _together_ because _I_ _like GIRLS_ and _YOU_ _like GUYS. It WON'T_ _work! I wish that you was NEVER a part of me and just disappear!" _Phantom _seethed_ with _anger_ and _hate_ in his voice. **

**  
Those words broke Danny's heart, it felt like a ice cold dagger that has stab him in his chest and went straight to his heart. The love of his life has broke his heart and he never felt the same way again. **

**  
It was too much for Danny to handle, so he turn invisible, flew back on his way to the house, went straight through the window of his room as he reverse the invisible form and landed on his bed crying with tears flowing freely from his face. **

**  
Flash back ends:**

When Danny was finish thinking about what had happened, he too was crying just like Dash.

"I went back to the house and went to my room. I thank God I did not see Jazz there. Luckily Jazz was not there or I would have heard _I told you so Danny._ I went to my bed and cried into my pillow. I heard my room door open and I thought it was Jazz, or one of my friends planning to give me _I told you so speech_. I can hear it now… He will _never_ feel the _same_ _way you feel. Unlike you, he's straight_ _and you'_re _not._'"

Danny face was now full of tears as he continued.

"When I look up from my bed, I saw you. I thought you were going to give me a beating or the speech too or both. I am glad you did not. You came towards me, sat on my bed and gave me a good long hug. A _hug _of all things_. _What irony this would be. It made me feel a whole lot better, because I needed a friend right now. I was surprise that it was you. It lasted for thirty minuets. It was the longest damn hug I had in my life. You were there to make sure that I was not alone in one of my saddest moments in my life. Then in some times together, I too had realize when some more strange feelings came to surface." Danny said sadly.

That when Dash looked at Danny with his tears soaked face.

"I was slowly falling for you with each passing day. I did not know if you felt the same way so I did not press on too much. Now that you told me that how much you feel for me, I too, can finally say how I feel about you." Danny said sadly.

Danny started to smile as the tears stop running down his face.

When Dash starts to open his mouth to say something, Danny continued.

"I love you too Dash." Danny said sadly.

Now tears was forming in Danny's crystal sky blue eyes.

After the two reviled their feeling for each other, Danny wipe the tears from Dash's face and smile at those beautiful dark blue sapphire eyes he saw.

Danny feel like that he can look at Dash's eyes forever.

For a moment; Dash smile at Danny when he too, finish wiping his tears from Danny's face.

Then Dash stopped for a moment and look at Danny beautiful hypnotic jeweled crystal sky blue eyes.

Dash realized that he could get lost in Danny's beautiful eyes.

Both of their hearts begin to beat faster and faster as their faces begin to move closer and closer.

Before either of them knew, it happened.

Danny and Dash kissed.

The soft touch of their lips met into a soft kiss, two minuets they parted their lips.

That when Dash face begins to blush as a smile came on his face.

"Ummm… that kiss didn't come out right, can I try again?" Dash said softly.

Danny caught the hint of movement and they made it to their feet together.

Then Danny blushed at the question that Dash had ask him.

"Sure," Danny said softy.

Dash's arms slid around Danny's waist to pull them very close.

Danny lost track of what he was supposed to be doing when a hardness from Dash's broad chest pressed against him.

The soft touch of Dash's rough and steady lips meeting his own.

When Dash's tongue lick the bottom of Danny's lips, Danny knew what Dash wanted.

Danny opens his mouth to allow Dash's tongue to enter.

With entrance gained, Dash pushes his tongue inside Danny's mouth.

Both of their tongues danced slowly in the other's mouth snapped Danny's attention back to his body and Dash was nearly dominating his mouth without complaint.

When the two broke off the kiss, Danny face was now completely red.

"That felt good." Danny softy whispered.

Dash blushed at the compliment that Danny had just given him.

In the warm stillness between them as they blushed.

"I know something else that feels better too," Dash said seductively.

Dash pulls Danny's hips tighter against his, pressing his now full erection together on Danny's thighs.

Danny was shocked on how very well endowed Dash is and _limp_ as Phantom put it; was _not_ the best way describing it.

Danny was so distracted on how _endowed_ Dash was, he didn't notice that Dash's hand was on his stomach.

When Danny snapped back from his thinking, he didn't try to stop Dash's hand from advancing from the bottom of his stomach and going up further to his chest.

The Danny felt the wave of sensation that traveled from his stomach and to his chest.

"Oh, yes." Danny hissed in passion.

Then Dash remove his hand from Danny's stomach and place both of his hands on Danny's shoulders.

The tall masculine blond jock relaxed his grip, then all of a sudden he harden his grip and pinned the skinny black-haired halfa onto the grassy ground.

Dash not quite caring why it felt good to hear his lover's whimpers and suddenly determined to see how far it could be taken.

With Danny pinned, Dash begins to kiss Danny's neck in earnest as he slide his hand under Danny and grabbed Danny's ass hard.

Danny whimpered very loudly when Dash grab his ass and moaned softy while Dash was kissing and nibble softly on his neck.

Then Dash stop kissing on Danny's neck for a moment and wondered how Danny would look with a nice mark on his shoulder.

Without him realizing it, Dash sank his mouth deep around 's shoulder as his jaw would allow and bit hard as a deep throat hiss wrenched out between clenched teeth.

Danny tried not to move as the tall football jock was on top of him grinding him and tried his best to ignore the pain in his shoulder.

Then Dash grunted hard as his hips with his erection had press on Danny's thigh and climaxed.

The thought of how Danny was going to explain it, or the thick warm stain of something released on his thigh that came from Dash's pants.

But mostly Danny had tried not to think about why the sudden pain of the bite right there had made him feel so good.

Dash was shaking because he was afraid that his hormones took control and thought he had hurt Danny.

"Oh god, I'm sorry ... I didn't mean ... wanted to so bad, didn't think I'd hurt you." Dash said with a soft panicking voice.

That when Danny saw Dash was scared of the bite and froze at the open fear in those dark blue eyes that was facing him.

Danny was surprise to see Dash was scared and wanted to make sure that Dash had nothing to worry about.

"I ... didn't really mind it." Danny said softy.

Dash did not believe Danny for a minuet; he had grinding on Danny and bit him hard_._

Then Dash turned his face and look away those sky blue eyes that stared at him as he looked down on the grassy ground sadly.

Dash tried to explain to Danny the best way he could but could not find any words regarding this situation.

"Just this time ... just when we're like this." Dash said sadly.

Then Danny realize that Dash was scared because he hurt him with that bite.

Right now to Danny; he want to erase the fear that Dash had was suddenly became the most important thing in his world.

"You didn't hurt me that bad; really." Danny said softly with a smile.

When Danny told Dash that the bite did not hurt him, Dash was still looking on the ground with his body starts to shake.

"Are you sure?" Dash asked sadly.

Danny smiled at Dash as his left hand cupped Dash's face.

"I'm sure." Danny said softly.

Then Danny uses his left hand to lift Dash's head as he leaned for another kiss.

Once Danny and Dash's lips met again, both of them moaned the kiss as they broke apart.

Danny cheeks on his face has turn red after the kiss.

"It felt good and wonderful Dash." Danny said softly.

Dash knew better; then was relieved that Danny said that he did not hurt him and stop shaking.

'I will nibble very softly next time.' Dash thought seductively.

Dash shook off the thought and smirked at Danny.

"Heh, I think I'll have to do it nine more times just to get it right." Dash said seductively.

Then Dash looked at Danny with a playful smirk on his face.

When Dash looked at the bite mark he inflicted on Danny, his facial expression dulled a little.

"I will try not to bite hard next time." Dash said in a serious tone.

Danny face blushed as Dash made that suggestion.

"I'm looking forward to it." Danny said with a smile.

Dash smiled as he nuzzle his head on Danny chest.

With a seductive grin on his face, Dash licked all over Danny's ear.

"Mmm…" Danny moaned softly.

Danny was lost in pleasure when Dash licked all over his ear very slowly.

Dash stop licking on Danny ear and was yawning softly as well as Danny.

Both of them were getting a little tired and they stop and rest a little.

When the two look up, the moon and the stars in the sky shine even brighter to them.

Danny and Dash quietly focused back to the fresh grass at their feet as the wind blew softly upon them.

Then Dash grabbed Danny from behind and pull him to the ground gently as the black haired halfa rested his head on the blond jock's chest.

Both of them lay back down on the grass as the scent of it whistling around them.

The huge bright white moon that shined on everything and glowed remind of how beautiful this night has become.

In his heart, Dash was very happy.

For once in Dash's life, his love has been returned.

Dash could not believe the sight that was in front of him.

One of Dash's dreams was now realized.

A dream; that Dash had the perfect romantic background and a beautiful person to share it with.

Then Dash brushed back the black bangs of Danny's hair.

"Dash?" Danny asked softy.

Then Dash heard Danny's voice was barely above the breeze.

"Yes, Danny?" Dash answered softy.

Dash sat up and looked down on Danny's face lifted his head off the jock's chest to look at him.

Then Danny blushed as he look at Dash's face.

"I love you, Dashiel." Danny said softy.

Danny had a huge smile on his face when he used Dash full name.

Then Danny knew in his heart that Dash would be with him.

Dash smiled and decided to use Danny real name.

"I love you too Daniel…." Dash said softly.

Dash too had smiled with a huge smirk on his face.

Then Dash lean down on Danny and gives him a nice soft kiss on the lips.

The two decided to call it a night and head back to the Fenton residents before Danny's parents wakes up and decides to search for them.

They were walking hand and hand towards back to the house.

The two went upstairs and into their Danny's room.

Once there both of them decided to share a bed together.

Both lovers sneak in quietly carefully not to wake up Jazz; they don't want to ruin the surprise.

They can't wait to see Jazz's face once she finds out that the two of them is sleeping in the same bed.

The two of them changed their clothes and into their sleepwear.

Danny was now wearing a black muscle t-shirt and black silk boxers with small yellow bananas all over it.

Then Dash was now wearing a white muscle t-shirt and had on black silk boxer shorts with small red cherries all over it.

The couple climbed into Danny's bed and looked each other with a smile.

Both of them huddle close together and close their eyes to went the sleep.

They embracing their warmth of their bodies; just the two of them.

Two lovers dreaming about the amazing night that they had at Amity Park.

A/N: Kaizerwave King people! Review on this story. Let me know how you like it!


End file.
